Travis Reed
Travis Reed is an Olympic snowboarder who came in to see Callie Torres because he needed a hip replacement. History Childhood Travis started snowboarding when he was five. He would steal cafeteria trays and ride them down his driveway. Snowboarding quickly became his whole life and ultimately became his career. Valve Replacement During her second year of residency, Cristina Yang performed her first valve replacement on Travis and oversaw his cardiac care from that time on. They befriended, and she eventually recommended Callie Torres to him when his hip was injured, calling her the best orthopedic surgeon she knew. Injury At some point in his career, Travis was in a crash which injured his hip and gave him arthritis, which ultimately led to him requiring a hip replacement. Surgery Cristina sent Travis to Callie Torres, saying that Callie was the best orthopedic surgeon she knew. Travis and his team asked Callie to give him a Peterson Resurfacing Hip Joint. Travis said a friend of his got one and was back on the mountain in no time. She was reluctant as she'd never performed that surgery before, but Travis talked her into it, saying that he was the first to do a triple cork in competition and she was the first to grow cartilage in a lab and he was Cristina's first valve replacement. Being first has always worked out for him. She agreed to take a look at the research and she ultimately agreed to perform the surgery. In surgery, Travis became unstable, requiring Callie to close quickly. She made the decision to leave a sponge inside his body as it couldn't be located quickly. After she closed, she had Jo get an X-ray so they could find the sponge. Infection and Amputation Travis was sent home after his hip replacement, but came back in later with an infection at his incision site. They also observed a small murmur. Callie ordered antibiotics and took him into the OR to clean out the infected tissue. Callie ultimately had to remove the hip joint to clean out the infection. After the surgery, Travis started to form multiple clots in his leg. His right leg turned gray and Callie took him into the OR for an embolectomy. She convinced Cristina to wait an additional day to operate on his heart. After the embolectomy, Travis’s leg was pink again. However, the next day, both of his lower legs had turned black. His legs were amputated that evening. Post-Amputation After the amputation, Travis was cruel and lashed out at Whitney and at Callie. Callie told him that it was her fault and if he needed to blame anyone, he should blame her and if there were any way she could take it back, she would. Lawsuit Callie refused to admit to negligence and decided to go to trial. Jo and Cristina both testified to the events of Travis’s hospital stay. Whitney and Travis himself also took the stand. Finally, Callie was also called. The case was ultimately ruled in Callie’s favor. Relationships Romantic Whitney Travis was dating Whitney at the time of his surgery. She came with him to the hospital and stayed by his side through all the complications. Professional Cristina Yang Travis was fond of Cristina, who oversaw his cardiac care starting with his initial valve replacement. He even told her that his girlfriend allows him to flirt with really hot doctors who have had their hands in his chest. Career He was a professional snowboarder until he was injured. Notes and Trivia *Travis and Cristina both stated that he received her first valve replacement. However, that honor was also said to be given to Ruthie Carlin in the season six episode Blink. *According to Cristina Yang, his heart is her Mona Lisa. *The trial focused on a period of only sixteen days, from his initial surgery to his amputation. Gallery Episode Stills 10x09-13.jpg 10x09-18.jpg Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Trauma)